A New Year's Kiss
by HouseCity101
Summary: When Pepe has been ditched by his "best friend", he gets help from a beautiful woman to take him back home on New Year's Eve. But however, there will be a growing relationship between the two that will make Pepe's New Year's wish come true! Rated T for reasons. R&R!


**So um…first Muppet fanfiction on New Year's Eve, huh? Yeah, this idea went into my head during my winter break, and I figured, "Yeah! I could do it! Could I?" So this is possibly the FIRST Muppet fanfiction to focus more on Pepe the King Prawn, because for reals, why not write a story based on this guy!? Okay, okay, I'm just being a HUGE nerd over Pepe since late May and I figured that I wanted to do a fanfic about him this year!**

**So in this story called, "A New Year's Kiss", when Pepe is ditched by Rizzo when getting to see who can bring the snacks back at the studio first, (don't ask XD), he gets some help from a beautiful woman he can't take his eyes off of. But however, since he had never been kissed at New Year's before, Pepe is going to get the special surprise of his life!**

**Disclaimer: DISNEY owns the The Muppets, which is sad because the studio did a lot better without Disney in the past X(!**

**Enjoy :D! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>A New Year's Kiss<strong>

"_Pepe! Where are you right now!?"_

"I'm in the market, Kermin! Let's just say a certain dirty rat ditched me off, okay!"

Pepe was stuck, outside of a supermarket, with no way coming back home. Rizzo ditched him off when he and Pepe challenged each other to see who could bring in the snacks on time back at the studio, but however, it went _too_ far. And now, because of this, the king prawn is stuck there until New Year's Day comes in…

"Look Kermin, you don't have to worry, okay?" Pepe said with a smile. "I will be here before the countdown!"

"_Okay, but, where's the Highlander car? Do you have it with you?"_

"Uhhh, let's just say that _dirty rat _drove off with it!" _Damn you, Ritzo! Why the hell did you have to ditch me off with MY car!_

"_Good grief…Okay, well maybe you should get a taxi to take you back home?"_

Pepe sweat dropped. "Uh yeah! Sure, Kermin! I'll be here on time!"

"_Okay. See you then."_

"Okay!" As Pepe closed his smartphone as he rambled to himself. "UGH! This it crazies, okay! I don't have my car, and I don't have any money left!"

The king prawn then had an idea…"Wait! I'll just hitchhike, okay!"

So Pepe went a little close to the road as he tried to get some driver's attention, but he failed. Another car came, but just passed off. Pepe turned on his phone to see that the time is now 10:30, and he has only two hours to get back home.

"Ay…this is going to be a long night, okay."

Three passed cars later, Pepe finally spotted a green Highlander with a sign on top that says _Allegra Flower Shop_. He knew that this would be the car he wanted. But luckily, the car had just entered the supermarket area as the driver then went out of the car and was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Pepe's eyes were shimmering with glee. The driver turns out to be a woman. She had long, wavy blonde hair with blue eyes, pink lipstick, and diamond earrings. She wore a blue hat along with a dark blue dress coat, grey tights, and black heeled snow boots. The woman then went inside the market as Pepe drooled at her, but then slapped to himself.

"Oh no, okay! I'm not going to that again! Besides, this had left me into failed results before." Pepe had remembered those dark times in the past as he shuddered. "Hopefully this won't happen here again."

Suddenly, the woman then left the supermarket as Pepe walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss, but—"

The woman then turned around and gasped at him. "A thug!"

"Wait, what!?"

The woman pulled out a pepper spray from her right pocket as she sprayed Pepe with it, but thankfully Pepe avoided it. "Woah, wait! I'm not a thug, okay!"

The woman then pulled him in from his turtleneck. "How do I know you're not one?" She said fiercely.

Pepe was looking into her glaring eyes in fear. "If I was one, then how come I don't have a weapon with me, okay?"

"Oh." The woman then gently put him down as she put back her pepper spray. "Sorry about that! I thought I mistook you for a thug or something! You know how crazy the world is!"

"Uh yeah." Pepe gave out a weak smile.

"So, um, can I help you with something?"

_Don't flirt now, Pepe! This is the only ticket way out of here, okay! _"Well you see I needed someone like you to drop me home!"

"Okay! But, don't you already have a car?"

"Um, long story!" Pepe chuckled.

"Well, I'm no taxi driver, but yes, I could take you back home!"

"Yes! I mean uh, okay! So um…If it's okay if I sit in the front or…"

"You could sit in the front with me! There are plenty of room for my flowers in the car, so it'll be fine."

"Okay." _Alright, Pepe! You made it pass being attacked. You're so close!_

The two then got into the car as they drove out of the supermarket and into the road.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Christine Allegra!" The woman said smiling.

Pepe dazed at her while smiling. _Christine Allegra. What a beautiful name._

"So um, what's yours?"

A record scratch was heard from his mind as Pepe snapped out of it. "Oh! Well, my name is Pepe the King Prawn, okay. But you can call me Pepe or Pepino if you want." He said in a suave voice.

"Oh, so you're a Casanova then, huh?" Christine teased.

Pepe's eyes widened. "How did you know that!?"

Christine then giggled. "Because you sounded seductively."

The king prawn then cursed to himself. _Damn it…_

"So, Pepe, how did this happen, anyways?"

"Weeell, it's sort of a long story, okay…"

"Sooo, you don't want to talk about it?"

"I would talk about it." Pepe gulped as he began. "You see, me and my friend went to the market to buy some food for our New Year's Party. But then, I was forced to participate in a stupid race, okay. It was to see if one of us could bring in the snacks in time. However, my friend ditched me, stole my car, and that's how what happened…"

Pepe prayed that Christine wouldn't be upset at him, but instead, she sighed as she gave out a sympathetic face. "Aww. I know that sounded stupid, but you're friend sounded like a total jerk. I can't believe he tricked you like that."

"I know, okay!" Pepe growled.

"I know what you should do…"

Pepe gave out an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Christine gave out a sly smirk. "You should get back at him."

Pepe smiled devilishly. "Why yes…I have a lot of things to deal with Ritzo… What time is it, anyways?"

"It's only 10:50."

_Damn it! I don't have much time!_ Pepe thought. _Wait a minute…maybe I could have enough time with Christina~! NO! Don't do this Pepe! That could only lead you into trouble!_

Pepe then looked at Christine driving. _Well, I guess she is into guys like me…so maybe she is okay after all…_

"So Pepe," Christine said. "Where do you want me to drop you off at?"

"Oh. You can drop me up at the Muppets Boarding House."

Christine then thought for a moment. "Wait. Who do you work for?"

"I work for Kermin the Frog, okay."

Christine then parked by a nearby building and looked at Pepe with glee. "Oh my god! I knew it! You are with the Muppets!"

"Uh yeah!" Pepe said proudly.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I am such a huge fan of you guys! Especially you!"

"Then how come you didn't recognize me, okay!?"

"Because you sounded familiar! And that friend of yours who ditched you was Rizzo, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, um, if it's okay if I take pictures of you and me for my blog?" Christine said as she took out a camera.

"Well sure, okay." Pepe smiled. _You're going so well, okay! Just one more hour left!_

After taking pictures with her and Pepe, Christine finally posted the pictures in her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Well, now that's over, you want to have some dinner first?"

"Uh sure."

"Great! Because I know a gyro stop down the street that sells gyros there! You're going to love it!"

Pepe was secretly staring happily at Christine. _I think I founded a new girlfriend, okay…_

* * *

><p>At 11:05, the two then stop by at a gyro truck from down the street. After parking the car to a nearby park, Pepe and Christine then sat by a bench, eating their dinner. After finishing, the two then went back to the car.<p>

"Wow!" Pepe said. "That was pretty good, okay."

"Yeah, it's one of those food trucks that make better food here." Christine smiled at Pepe. "I see that you're having fun so far?"

"Uh, yeah! So um, what car is this, anyways?"

"It's a Highlander, I think it's one of those Toyota brands."

"Really? I have one, too! It's red actually."

"Impressive. I just like the type of vans for my flower business."

Pepe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You own a flower business?"

"Yeah." Christine blushed while smiling. "I started my own flower shop close to your place 2 years ago. And since then, I want it to be famous." She then looked at the clock that said 11:15 and softly smiled. "You know what my New Year's resolution is?"

"What?"

"To make my flower shop more popular…and…"

"Hm?"

"…To find a soulmate."

Pepe's eye's widened with shock. _What!? She doesn't have a husband or a boyfriend!? I think she is the one, okay…_

The king prawn then spoke up. "So wait, you don't have a boyfriend?"

Christine frowned. "Um, no actually…"

"So you're single then, huh?"

"Yep. I don't have any kids either. Which is sad though…"

_Think of something, Pepe! _Pepe thought. _You don't want this lady to de depressed now okay!_

"Well, that's too bad, okay! I mean how can anybody hate a sexy—I mean hot—I mean beautiful—I mean—"

Suddenly Christine then laughed so Pepe did the same as well. When they were both finished, they both looked at each other while staring.

"Um, Pepe?" Christine whispered.

"Yes, Christina?" Pepe whispered back.

"When you said something about 'sexy' or 'beautiful'? Did you mean…?"

"Maybe…"

The two were getting closer and closer to their faces as their eyes were about to close until—

_BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!_

Pepe and Christine then stand back as they chuckled and blushed at each other.

"Oh man! It's Kermin, okay! Mind if I—"

"Sure! Hurry back!"

As Pepe left the car and went to a special area where he can answer the phone. Meanwhile, Christine was waiting for Pepe as she turned to see a man close to the open window.

"Ugh. A beggar?" Christine complained.

She was about to close her window until the man sprayed something on her face as she went to sleep. The man then opened the door as he put her head in a bag and took her to the nearby alleyway…

Back with Pepe, he was having a difficult time with Kermit on the phone.

"_So wait, you're being helped by some woman to take you back to the studio?"_

"It's pretty hard to explain, okay?"

"_I understand. Where are you anyways?"_

"I'm at the Lincoln Park, okay. Just like one drive ahead."

"_Okay. Well, be back safely."_

"I will…"

As Pepe turned off his phone, he went back to the car to check on Christine. "Okay, Christina. Kermin said that—Christina!?"

He then looked to see that Christine was gone and that her door was opened. Pepe spotted her pepper spray and picked it up. He then tried to find her across the street until he sees an alleyway and hears soft moaning. He then heard a voice.

"Wake up, beauty…"

Pepe quietly hid behind a garbage can and looked in shock to see a thug tying up a weak Christine. He then took off her hat and was about to unbutton her jacket.

_Is he going to…!? _Pepe thought in rage. _That damn…_

He then spotted a crowbar as he grabbed it and went out. "HEY YOU!"

The thug turned to see Pepe as he was hit in the head with a crowbar. When the thug fell down, Pepe quickly ran up to Christine and untied her up. "Christina!"

Christine woke up to see Pepe untying her from the rope as she hugged him tight. "Thank you!"

The thug then woke up and spotted the two as he grabbed a crowbar and was about to kill them until Pepe gave Christine the pepper spray and sprayed it at the thug's eyes. The thug dropped the crowbar and screamed in pain. "Oh my god! My eyes! My ducking eyes!"

Pepe then grabbed the crowbar and hit the thug from his right foot. The thug winced in pain as he fell down. Pepe then looked at Christine. "Hold on, okay!"

He then maliciously continued to hit the thug all over his body until he was knocked out unconscious. Pepe then gave out a glare. _Duck you…_

He then dropped the crowbar and looked at Christine as she was in total awe. "Wow… That was, um…"

"Yeah." Pepe spoke up. "I think I got a little out of hand, okay."

Just then, Christine then hugged him. "Thank you, Pepe! Thank you for saving me!"

Pepe blushed as Christine let him go and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the police."

* * *

><p>At 11:25, the police arrived and arrested the thug for sexual murder. After some talk with the police, Pepe and Christine then went back to the car and sat there quietly.<p>

Christine then broke the silence. "Um…once again…thank you for saving me…"

"No problem, okay…" Pepe said.

"I mean, if you didn't came in time, then I would be…um, you know…"

"Yeah…"

"But, you really know how to fight back though…"

"Yeah! I've been training before! Long story, okay…"

"Hm…"

Pepe looked at the time that said 11:30 and thought of something. _I could just hang out with her some more until…_

He then turned to Christine. "So um, you want to uh…hang out for a bit until we go?"

"Um, sure…If you want..." Christine spoke up. "Say, I hadn't heard your New Year's resolution yet. What's yours anyways?"

Pepe smiled proudly. "Well, my resolution is to be one of the most famous Hollywood stars ever, okay! I'll have everything! The monies, the fans, and even, the beautiful womens!"

Christine gave out a small laugh. "Well to me, I think you already the most famous Hollywood star. And also, about the beautiful women thing, it seems to me that you don't have a girlfriend at all." She teased with a tired-eyed smile on her face.

This made Pepe blush with anger. "Yes I do, okay! I really do have a girlfriend!"

"Okay then. What's her name then?" Christine continued teasing.

"Um, uh—Crystal!"

"Crystal?"

"Crystal…Clear?"

Christine then laughed. "I knew it! You don't have a girlfriend after all!"

"Ay ay ay. You are quite the jokester, okay." Pepe growled.

Christine then looked at the time as it said 11:35 as she started the car and drive off.

* * *

><p>Later on, Pepe showed Christine the way to where the boarding house was. After minutes of driving, the two finally went to the Muppet Boarding House, where they made it at 11:57. The two then went out of the car and looked to see the Muppets partying inside the house.<p>

"Well, this is the place." Christine said.

"Yeah." Pepe said. "Gracias for helping me find my way back here, okay."

"No problem."

"So wait, will I ever see you again?"

Christine gave out a soft smile as she took out a card. "This is my phone number. You can call me anytime you want." Just then, she is given a phone number as well from Pepe.

"Call me too, okay." Pepe smiled.

The two then laughed as they suddenly heard the countdown to the New Year.

_30…29…28…_

"Well, see ya, Pepe!" Christine said as she was about to go to her car, but then she heard Pepe's voice.

"WAIT!" Pepe shouted as Christine thankfully stopped and looked at the king prawn.

She then walked up to him. "Yes, Pepe?"

_25…24…23…_

_Gotta make this quick, Pepe! _"Um, I just wanted to tell you something, okay…"

"Well what is it?"

_20…19…18…_

"When I first met you at the supermarket, I realized that you…were the one…"

Christine softly gasped and blushed. "What do you mean?"

_16…15…14…_

"That I really spent all of those moments with you and all the times we had from those hours is that…"

_12…11…10…_

"Pepe, I know what you mean." Christine said as she stepped down on the floor and moved closer to Pepe.

"Wait what?"

"You'll see…" She then whispered and closed her eyes.

"Hm!?"

_3…2…1…__**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Pepe's eyes widened as he and Christine's lips touched as they kissed. Pepe closed his eyes as well as they stopped and looked at each other's eyes. Christine looked at Pepe fainting with bliss.

"Um Pepe?" Christine said. "Are you okay?"

"Squeeeeee!" Pepe squealed as he went back to reality. "Oh! Christina! Sorry um—"

"It's okay!" Christine chuckled. "I completely understand!"

"So um, does this mean that you're my girlfriend now?"

"That depends." Christine said slyly. "Unless you promise me something…"

"Well, what is it?"

"You promise me not to flirt with other girls except for me. And if you do accept, then sooner…you'll get you're reward…" Christine smiled.

Pepe laughed while dazing into Christine. "Okay!"

"Good. Well, see you soon, Pepe! And also," Christine gave Pepe a thumbs up. "Get back at Rizzo!"

"Sure!" As Christine gave one more look at Pepe, she drove away with her car.

Pepe then walked up the steps of the house as he looked to see his Highlander parked by the garage. He went to look inside to see that there were garbage and magazines all over the place. This gives Pepe into a fitting rage.

"Oh that ducking asshole is gonna get is now, okay…"

"Pepe? Is that you?"

Pepe turned to see Kermit wering his winter outfit. "Oh! Kermin! Sorry I was late, okay! You see uh—"

"It's okay, Pepe! I saw what happened.

The king prawn's eyes widened. "You saw me and Christina kiss!?"

"Um-hm."

"Well then, uh Happy New Year, Kermin?"

"Happy New Year to you too, Pepe." Kermit smiled.

* * *

><p>Later at night, all of the Muppets were sleeping except for Rizzo, getting more snacks at the fridge, unaware that a certain Muppet was secretly following him. As Rizzo was about to go back upstairs, he suddenly stopped as he heard a voice.<p>

"Hello, Ritzo…"

A light turned on as Rizzo turned to his fear to see Pepe in his pajamas covered by a robe with his arms and legs folded. "I knew what you did to my car, okay."

"Oh, Pepe! Whatcha doing here so late—"

"Don't say anything else. Because you are going to _**pay**_."

Rizzo gulped as he was grabbed by Pepe in the ear.

* * *

><p>The next day, Pepe was watching Rizzo clean out his car while he was sitting on his beach chair and drinking lemonade.<p>

"How long do I have to do this for?" Rizzo said.

"Don't care! Keep moving or you'll end up like last night, okay!"

"Yes master!" Rizzo squealed as he kept cleaning as Pepe laughed at his face.

"Best new year ever!" Pepe said as he drank his lemonade in victory.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Finally! I am finally done with this fanfic! Tell me if there is a SINGLE fanfic about Pepe so I could check it out if you want! I hope you enjoy this fanfic and tell me what you think about Christine! Until then and Happy New Year, everyone :D!<strong>


End file.
